King mogeko
King mogeko is one of the main antagonists of the RPG game, "Mogeko Castle." He is the creator of the Mogekos and is probably the most dangerous villain in the game as he actually succeeds in killing a main character. History King was a single lonely mogeko who made a whole kingdom to himself. He became the king and created the Mogeko Castle. So the castle wouldn't be so empty and lonely, the King made seven special Mogekos. These seven Mogekos were put on each of the floors and served as its guardian. Soon, he made more Mogekos to fill in the empty space and became satisfied with his creation. When Yonaka and Defect Mogeko search for the library, they find what appeared to be the library's old location but instead it has been replaced with King mogeko's throne room. Defect Mogeko gets out his rocket launcher he got from earlier and shoots it at the king which assumingly kills him. However, King mogeko survived the explosion and is no longer the upbeat self he used to be. Now, he became a sinister ruthless king who'd do anything to make sure Yonaka and Defect won't escape the castle. As Yonaka and Defect are trying to escape the castle while being chased by a ton of Mogekos, the King shoots Defect in the chest with a pistol from a distance. The King tells Defect to hand Yonaka over to him but Defect refuses and throws tear gas at the King, causing his eyes to burn and tear up. Defect explains to Yonaka that his real name is Nega-Mogeko and that he was the seventh special Mogeko. He also told her that he had a conversation with the King where he explains to him that what he does is wrong and that he is running away from reality. The King replies by calling Nega defective and that he shouldn't be able to live anymore. The King tells other Mogekos to arrest the defect and tells him that he'll have no qualms killing him. Defect Mogeko tells Yonaka to flee for the seventh floor while he stays to distract the other Mogekos from getting to her. While defect kills a whole group of Mogekos with his sword, the king confronts him and tells the king that he is next. The two mogeko have a one-on-one sword dual, even with defect's wounds. The King claims it's fun killing pests he can't stand. Defect agrees and they fight some more. While fighting, Defect cuts the King's sword in half, takes the sword form the king, and stabs him through the chest with both blades. Defect, however, can't pull the swords out and the king shows his true self. The King is now a complete monster and now has one eye. The King tells defect to watch and the takes defect outside to the execution site as Yonaka watches from the cell window in horror. Defects last words before death are, "You could never understand," as the execution Mogekos burn him at the stake. Yonaka escapes the castle and finally gets home. But, it turns out her brother, who she has ben thinking of all along, killed their family and was going to kill Yonaka as well. After Yonaka runs away, she decides to go back and be happy with her brother once again. However, the bus takes her back to Mogeko castle and the driver turns out to be a Mogeko. While at the castle again, she confronts the king as he welcomes her back. Yonaka injures the King and tells him she wants to be with her brother yet again. The king starts yelling for Yonaka to come back but instead she takes off in a mad dash. In the normal ending, Yonaka kills on of the special Mogekos and choses the path to paradise. She ends up back in her house where her brother attempts to kill her but he ends up being stabbed instead. Yonaka is ashamed in herself for killing her own brother and is confronted by the seven special Mogekos. Yonaka walks up to each of the special Mogekos and is told what he/she did for her. Back at the castle, Moge-ko is in a furious rage because she wants to "play" with Yonaka as the King is telling her that she got away. Moge-ko decides to use the king as her "toy" and the king is terrified. Yonaka approaches from behind them and sprays Moge-ko with huffspray, knocking her out. Yonaka then approaches the king and claims that she will kill him. She tells him that she has a grip strength of 70 and rips him to pieces, killing him. Yonaka then puts on the now dead King's scalp and claims the castle for her own and calls it "Yonaka Castle." While doing this, lord Prosciutto possess Yonaka and peace comes all over the land. Appearance and Personality King mogeko appears to be a normal Mogeko at first. However, after Defect stabs him, his face becomes blank and grows one eyeball. King mogeko at first had an upbeat personality. After defect shoots him with a rocket launcher, he becomes a ruthless king and will do anything to make sure Yonaka and defect don't escape the castle. After his fight with defect, he grows one eyeball and now becomes a complete monster. He then executes defect. When Yonaka returns to the castle, however, he has an upbeat personality again. However, Yonaka injures him and runs off in a mad dash, leaving him behind. Trivia *Out of all the villains in the game, King mogeko is probably the most deadly as he actually succeeds in killing one of the main characters. *Like Moge-ko, King mogeko has a certain way to spell his name. The 'm' ins 'mogeko' is lowercase. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Jerks Category:Complete Monster Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Deceased Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Gunmen Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Ruler Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Swordsmen Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Creature Category:Monsters Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Spoilers